


Jail break

by WaffleSAMA



Series: Corny Stucky fic [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Bucky and Steve kiss!, Fluff, Hydra's being an asshole group, M/M, Searching and Finding, Shit's fluffy as hell!, The cutest shit ever made by me, Wait no...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky looks at his metal arm, grateful for it’s presence for once.  Making a fist he punches at the door rapidly, searching for any weak spots. “Buuckkyy!”<br/>Bucky grits his teeth and punches harder until-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail break

**Author's Note:**

> So if you could not tell I stole the plot from Steven universe because I'm in love with the show. (Maybe you should watch it *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*)  
> I wrote this in *glances at time* a solid hour give or take so there will be mistakes in this piece. (Transitions are shitty as fuck but I don't care right now.) Just correct me if something's off.
> 
> Link:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CzQSiruzGlg

Hydra’s spies throw Steve into a cell with no warning. As his back collides with the wall they slam the door shut. The men laugh as they walk away, pleasured at their success. Wiping his face Steve finds a trail of blood leaking from his mouth. “Dammit.” He curses silently.

Here he was, left alone with no means of escape-bastards took his shield- in a Hydra controlled location. “Great,” Steve mutters sarcastically. “This is just perfect!” He throws up his hands in frustration.

The super soldier kicks at the wall in anger. Those bastards had separated him from Bucky knowing what a pair the two made. It made Steve’s core burn brighter at what those assholes might do to Buck. He still wasn’t himself just yet and separating the two might make him revert once more.

 

Damn it!

If only he had been stronger then maybe…

 

Throwing one last punch to the wall Steve drops to the floor, burying his face in his arms.

 

(~~~)

 

Natasha had woken up in some pretty weird places, but this by far was the worst. Her cell was old and rusty with water leaking from the ceiling. Picking herself up she looks around. “Steve?”

A image runs through her mind as she stands up on her feet. “Steve.”

Breathing deeply she steadies herself before thinking about what to do next. Before Natasha had been carried away she, Steve and James were fighting-! Pressing a hand to her forehead she feels a knot welling up in the area she was hit at. The area wasn’t bleeding but Nat was sure that the wound was going to bruise terribly. “I’ve got to get out of here.” She mutters.

Looking at the door she glances at the rusted metal bars with a gleam in her eye. If she could just hit that little thing right there. Kicking a foot out she knocks away the metal bar supporting the lock, forcing the door to collapse. Like dominos everything falls down. Nat leaps forward with newfound freedom from the dirty cell. “Time to find the boys.”

After choosing a direction she sprints down the hallway with a purpose on her mind. Find and recover Steve and James.

 

(~~~)

 

It’s the clicking of heels that brings Steve out his funk. He races to the door in hopes of seeing someone who can help him. “Steve?”

Nat, in all her bruised glory, stands there with a concerned look on her face. “Where’s James?”

“I don’t know! I’m pretty sure they separated him from me to make sure we didn’t do anything.” Steve says while assessing Nat.

She looks around and before Steve knows it she’s busting down the door with her heeled foot. “Wha-?”

“The locks are old. With just a little bit of pressure they give out.” Nat gives him a rare smile.

Returning the favor Steve grabs her hand and moves forward, dragging the spy behind him. “We’ve gotta find ‘em!” Steve yells out.

His blue eyes swirl with worry as Natasha nods in agreement. “We will.” She promises.

Steve breathes deeply and continues forward with one person on his mind. “Bucky!”

 

(~~~)

 

“Bucky!”

Looking around Bucky looks for the source of the voice. “Stevie?”

He cups his hands around his mouth. “Stevie!”

“Bucky!”

“Stevie! Wait for me, I’m coming!”

Bucky looks at his metal arm, grateful for it’s presence for once.  Making a fist he punches at the door rapidly, searching for any weak spots. “Buuckkyy!”

Bucky grits his teeth and punches harder until-

 

the door shudders and falls over like a poster board. “Stevie!” Bucky takes off in search of his soldier.

 

(~~~)

 

“Stevie! Wait for me, I’m coming!”

Gasping for breath Steve swirls his head around, looking but not finding. “He sounds close,” Nat notes. “But we’ve gotta keep going.”

Steve releases her hand and sprints forward. “Buuckkyy!”

Natasha tries to keep up but she is injured and in heels after all. Besides you can’t compete with a super soldier. She watches as Steve’s back gets farther and farther away down the hallway.

 

(~~~)

 

Bucky looks through cells and hallways to find Steve. “Stevie!”

His boots pound the ground as he keeps searching for that blue eyed idiot. “Bucky! Where are you?”

Warmth fills Buck at the sound of the familiar voice. Finding a shortcut through some cells he squeezes through it with practiced ease. At the end of the tunnel there was Steve in the flesh looking wildly around. “Buck?!”

“Stevie!”

For a split second time stops as the two lock eyes with each other once again. Steve runs forward with his arms out. “Steve!” Bucky says while grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

The brown haired man catches Steve as he flies into his grip, the blonde idiot chanting his name like a prayer. “Did they hurt you?” Steve asks.

Bucky shakes his head and gives a bitter smile. “Who cares?”

Steve kisses him, hard and rough, as he replies. “I do!”

Bucky picks up Steve and twirls the two around with Steve littering kisses all over his face. The two laugh as they hug each other tightly, their bodies practically merging together. Natasha turns the corner just in time to witness the two murmuring out ‘I love you.’ repeatedly. And if a tear or two  formed at her eye, well, she could always say that they came from the concussion she had.        

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee!!
> 
> Feedback is lovely!
> 
> But I hoped you enjoyed Jail break lovelies!


End file.
